


Let It Snow

by Reindrops



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Late night shenanigans, Modern Era, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: “I live below you and I was minding my own business watching the snowfall out the window when I saw a body fall- are you really putting up christmas lights now?” A bellarke prompt.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> My holiday gift to all of you! Hope you enjoy!

Most people didn’t like the winter or anything that came with it: snow that turned into a gross slush, the dropping temperatures, the bone chilling wind that cut right through all the layers you had on, the ice you’d always slip on, the lack of sunlight, the shorter daylight hours. Driving was always the worst during the winter months in the city, and the depressing mood winter seemed to cast was just the tip of the iceberg.  
While Bellamy didn’t exactly disagree with any of those points, there were certain times of winter when he found winter calming and beautiful. Looking out his picture window of his apartment, he realized now was just such a time. It had been snowing for most of the day in big, wet snowflakes, causing several inches to already have blanketed the sidewalks, the cars, the parking lot. His balcony railings had almost half a foot, he’d say, of snow piling up on top. He thought about walking out and dusting it off, but he wanted to see how high they’d get by the time the snow stopped.  
It was around midnight, the trees weren’t rustling; there was virtually no wind. Instead, the trees gleamed with icicles and snow. The snow on the ground sat undisturbed, begging for children to run out and make snow angels or some snowmen. The child in Bellamy wanted to run out and do just that.  
Bellamy stood at the window, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand, slippers on his feet, a Christmas song by Frank Sinatra playing from his computer on the couch. It was every bit as calming as it sounded. It was the perfect winter’s night. He smiled to himself, wishing his sister Octavia could be there to share in the moment. She loved the snow and winter. As a kid, Bellamy had troubles keeping her indoors.  
Octavia loved to go sledding, ice skating, build snow forts and snowmen. When she was in elementary school, she loved going Christmas caroling. Winter was her element. Bellamy didn’t quite understand where her love of winter came from, but he thought back on all the happy memories they had together whenever it snowed.  
She was probably doing the same thing from her dorm room in the next town over. He sometimes wished she’d have gone to college in Arkadia so that he could have been closer to her, but he knew she couldn’t live with him forever. She really wasn’t that far away. Only about ten miles. But on nights like tonight, he wished she could just hop over so they could relish in this moment together.  
Taking one last look outside, a small smile still on his lips, he contemplated which book would be best to read on a night like tonight.  
And then a body fell from somewhere above him, landing in the snow right in front of his little balcony.  
Taken aback, Bellamy threw the patio door open, and stepped out into the snow to look over the railing at the ground below. A girl was lying in the snow, prone on her back. “Oh my god,” he couldn’t help saying to himself as he recognized her as his upstairs neighbor. He’d seen her in the elevator and on the stairs and at the mailboxes, but they’d never introduced themselves before. “Are you okay?” he called down at her. She was moving, thankfully.  
“I’m good,” she called back.  
“Stay there, I’ll be right out!” he tells her as he hurries back into his apartment, grabs his coat and stuffs his feet in some boots.  
Bellamy lives on the first floor, but the building sits oddly so that his balcony sits about six feet above the ground. His neighbor’s balcony is about ten to twelve feet above his, give or take. So she fell almost 20 feet, Bellamy thinks. People can break bones falling from that height. He knows nothing about first aid. Bellamy made sure to grab his cellphone; he might need to call for some paramedics.  
Hurrying out the front door, he looks around and finds exactly how he left her. She hasn’t moved, and that worries Bellamy. As he gets closer, he sees what he said wasn’t entirely accurate. She was still in the same spot, but she was moving her arms and legs and making a snow angel right where she had fallen. She’s smiling and seems okay, and Bellamy feels safe putting his cellphone in his coat pocket.  
He walks closer to her, “Are you okay?” He glances back up at her balcony and sees a string of lights dangling down from her railing. He can tell she got about halfway done before she fell. “You were trying to put up lights? At midnight during a blizzard?” he asks her. He can’t believe someone could be so reckless.  
She laughs, ignoring his questioning. “Thank god it snowed as much as it did. It cushioned the fall. If you help me up, I can assess myself a little better.”  
Bellamy looks her over. She’s wearing a sweatshirt, flannel pants, and Ug boots. Her hair was thrown up into a hat, but the fall must have pulled the hat up to sit all wonky on her head, causing her blonde hair to still out under it in some places. “Maybe you shouldn’t move. I can call some paramedics and they can come determine if you’re okay or not,” he tells her, he walks to her feet but doesn’t offer his hand. Her face is red from the cold, and with what she’s wearing, he’d be surprised if she wasn’t freezing.  
“I’m a doctor,” she tells him. “I’m in clinicals, but I still think I’d know what I’m talking about. I can move all my limbs, and other than a slight headache, I feel fine.” She impatiently shoves her hand in the air at him. They both know she could get up by herself if she really wanted to stop sitting in the snow.  
“What year is it?” he asks her, remembering that in the movies, they always ask the victim the year and their name to see if they’re coherent and with it enough to answer correctly.  
“2017, almost 2018,” she rolls her eyes but answers anyway, dropping her raised hand into the snow beside her.  
“What’s your name?” He asks.  
“Clarke Griffin,” she tells him. “But I think it’s only fair you tell me yours, too.” She’s looking at him with defiance in those icy blue eyes. Her eyes remind Bellamy of winter.  
He smiles and holds his hand out for her. She grabs it and hoists herself up. Bellamy thinks she really might be fine. Lucky, but fine. “I’m Bellamy Blake.”  
She turns to look at her snow angel behind her, “Well, Bellamy, this has turned into one interesting evening.”  
Bellamy agrees with her but doesn’t say so. “Were you seriously putting up Christmas lights at this time of night during a blizzard?” he asks her, hoping she’ll answer this time.  
“I haven’t had a chance to do so until now. There’s only three days until Christmas, and I thought now was as good a time as any,” she shrugs her shoulders as she heads to the door to the building. “Want to come up to my place for some hot chocolate?” she asks him.  
Bellamy follows behind her, finding that he wants to spend more time with her. She fascinates him. “I got nothing better to do,” he tells her.  
“Gee, thanks,” she teases as she leads up to her apartment.  
The layout is about the same as his. The apartment opens up into the kitchen. There’s a hallway closet where Clarke chucks her sweatshirt, and she kicks her boots off onto the rug. Bellamy takes off his own shoes and hangs up his coat. The kitchen is pretty bare. There’s a kitchen table against the wall, salt and pepper shakers in the middle of the table with some papers and bills. The counters are bare except for the microwave. She is either super clean or very minimalistic.  
She leads him into the next room, the living room where she’s got pandora connected to her TV. Carol of the Bells is currently playing, and Bellamy appreciates her choice in music. She has a black, leather couch and a glass coffee table with a laptop on the table. She’s got a bookshelf against one wall, and a small rack of her movies next to her TV.  
The walls are what catches Bellamy’s eyes. There’s a mural of a sunset along one of the walls, the colors bleeding across the adjacent walls. It looks as though she hasn’t done anything yet with the opposite wall. His breath is blown away looking at the mural. It’s beautiful. “Did you do this?” he asks, unable to stop himself from staring.  
She glances in his direction to see what he’s talking about. “Oh, ya. I don’t much like white walls. The plan is to get all the walls painted, but that took me like a year to finish, so I’m waiting until clinicals get done to finish the rest of the walls,” she tells him.  
“Right. I already know about how you don’t have enough free time to get your lights up in a safe and timely manner,” he jokes, looking back at her now.  
She huffs, but is smiling. “Do you like your hot chocolate with marshmallows?” she asks him as she heads back towards the kitchen.  
“Is that really a question?” he asks.  
“Fair enough,” she says and disappears into the kitchen and he can hear her messing around in the kitchen.  
Then he sees her disappear down the hallway. When she comes back, she’s changed into different flannel pajama pants and T-shirt. Bellamy can hear her pouring the drinks and can hear the rustle of a bag before she finally reemerges with cups of hot chocolate overflowing with marshmallows in hand.  
“Thanks for coming out and helping me,” she tells him as she take a seat on the couch beside him.  
“Pretty sure I did what anyone would do if they saw a body fall past their balcony,” he tells there, tentatively taking a sip, scalding his lips. He doesn’t see a coaster on the table, so he just holds the mug.  
“I think most people would have just gawked openly at me from their balcony,” she tells him as she plucks a marshmallow out of her cup and pops it into her mouth.  
“I thought about it,” he jokes.  
“Of course you did,” she chuckles.  
“You’re seriously okay, though?” he asks. “That was quite a fall.”  
“If the snow hadn’t been there, I’m sure the outcome would be a lot different, but I promise I’m okay. I might be a bit sore tomorrow, but that should be it. I work tomorrow, so if anything, I c an get checked out by someone while I’m there. Happy?” there’s a twinkle in her eye, and Bellamy can’t help but laugh.  
“Sorry, I’m a worrier. It’s what I do,” he tells her.  
“I hadn’t noticed.” She’s blowing into her mug, trying to cool it down. “I’ll have to wait until tomorrow. Maybe when the sun’s up, I’ll be less of a klutz.”  
“I can help you finish tonight. With two of us working together, it’ll get done faster, and I’m taller, so no one would have to climb on anything to reach the top of the balcony,” he offers before blowing on his own hot chocolate.  
“You don’t have to do that,” she shakes her head.  
“If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have offered,” he tells her.  
“Then, okay. If you really want to. Maybe by the time we’re done, the hot chocolate will have cooled off enough to actually enjoy it.” She gets up and disappears back towards the kitchen, and when she comes back, she’s holding up their jackets and their boots. Dressing quickly, they hurried out onto the patio, and Clarke tells Bellamy what she had in mind.  
She really did get halfway done before she fell, so it only takes them twenty minutes to finish tacking up the rest of the lights and then twining strand of lights around the railings. When they’re finished, Bellamy thinks it looks very festive.  
“You don’t have a tree up, yet, but you wanted to get the lights up?” he asks her wondering about her priorities.  
“I don’t put up a tree,” she tells him flippantly. “I’d be the only one that sees it, and I don’t see the point.”  
He nods in understanding, and they go back into her apartment, shucking off their coats and boots, to finish off the hot chocolate which has cooled down considerably. Almost too much so, but Bellamy doesn’t say anything about it.  
“Would you like your reward for helping me tonight?” she asks him.  
He frowns, “I didn’t do all that for a reward.”  
She sighs but is smiling, “I know that, but I want to give you something.” She scoots closer on the couch towards him and leans in. “Stop me if you don’t like it,” she tells him before she leans up and presses her lips against his.  
It’s surprising because he hadn’t expected it, but it’s a pleasant surprise. He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about kissing her. They’d been neighbors since Bellamy moved in six months prior. She was cute and attractive and tonight proved how funny and fun she could be. She was perfect, and the kiss started out light and chaste. He was glad he didn’t have the mug in his hands still so he can reach up and cup her cheeks in his hands as he deepens the kiss. Her lips are soft and yielding and perfect.  
She pushes him back as she moves to straddle him, her legs on either side of him. His hands drift down to her shoulders, her sides, and land on her thighs. Her hands have traveled up into his hair, and she’s running her hands through it, tugging softly every once and awhile. Bellamy loses track of time and all sentient thought that isn’t about Clarke, so he has no idea how much time has past when Clarke breaks the kiss and gets off of his lap, a teasing smile on her lips.  
“How was that for a reward?” she asks him.  
He blinks at her. “That was probably the best.”  
“Good,” she says.  
She grabs their empty mugs and heads into the kitchen. Bellamy is still reeling from the abruptness of which their make out session started and then stopped. He can’t keep up. Finally, he follows her into the kitchen. She’s at the sink, washing the mugs out, setting them on the dish rack to dry.  
“Is there a reason you stopped so abruptly,” he asks her.  
She turns her head to grin at him from over her shoulder.  
“It’s getting late, and I hadn’t really meant to get that into the kiss. I want nothing more to continue what we were doing and maybe even go further, but I have work tomorrow morning, and I need to be going to bed soon. But if you’re interested, we could maybe pick up where we left off tomorrow night? After some pizza or Indian food or something?”  
“It’s a date,” he tells her, smiling.  
She finishes the last mug, turns off the water, grabs a towel and turns to him. “Yeah, it is.” She walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek. “Can’t wait.”  
He grabs his coat and puts his shoes on before turning back to Clarke. “Don’t fall off any more balconies.”  
“Once was good enough for me,” she nods.  
Bellamy opens the door and with one last glance at her, he walks back to his own apartment. He had started the night content and calm. He’d ended the night with his heart humming and his blood thumping through his veins. It really was an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I really enjoyed writing it!   
> If you could spare a moment to let me know what you think, it'd be the best holiday present ever!


End file.
